


Intimacy with Hatate

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Creampie, Creepshot, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Irrumatio, Oral Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex, Violence, breast implants, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Hatate's mischief with her spirit photography has landed her in quite the trouble.





	Intimacy with Hatate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend who gave me the idea for this awful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend+who+gave+me+the+idea+for+this+awful+fic).

The outskirts of a small human village, not THE Human Village, where the occasional bamboo cutters toiled, lurked a mysterious shadowy figure, body cloaked in a large trench coat and face obscured with a cavalier hat. As one of the bamboo cutters left his companion to take a piss nearby, he is approached by the cloaked figure, an imposing shadow looming over him.

In a deep voice, the cloaked figure asked, “Hey, human. You have an interest in some… contrabands?”

“H-huh!?” The middle-aged bamboo cutter gasped, almost shrinking back away from the intimidating figure before him, “Wh-what? This feels like a trick, I don’t trust a youkai like that. What do you want with me!?”

“Just business.” The cloaked figure spoke, and opened up his trench coat, revealing the numerous lascivious photographs of the tengu Hatate Himekaidou lined up on the inside of it. “Creepshots of that reporter Himekaidou. You know, the one who makes the Kakashi Spirit News.”

“A-ah-...!?” The human was stunned, his fear immediately replaced with curiosity and lust as his eyes glazed over the photos, unable to look away from the upskirts shots, the wet shirt shots, the braless… “H-how much? I’ve gotta have these!”

“Hmhm. How much do you have, human?” The figure asked, giving the man a good opportunity to peruse the goods before he made the purchase.

“E-everything I got? Well, I got…” The man quickly went through his pockets, before freezing up. Slowly, he turned up at the figure with a sheepish grin, “Hey, is… is 400 good enough? I’ve uhh, I’ve gotta save some up for… uh, for my wife tonight…”

“No deal.” The figure said bluntly, closing up his cloak as if he’s about to leave, “It’s all or nothing. If we can’t make that work, I’m not wasting my time here.”

“W-w-wait wait wait, hold up, okay! I’ll give everything I have!” The bamboo cutter said hastily, pulling the bills and the coins out of his pocket and, upon seeing the cloaked figure’s hands tucked away, stuffed the money into pockets of his trench coat instead, “There, 600, that’s all I have, I swear. Is that good? Uh, good enough? I swear, that’s all I got, I don’t make a lot, heh…”

“...Hm. Deal.”

The shadowy figure quickly vanished in a flash, as the bamboo cutter rushed away in excitement to show his friend what illicit contrabands he has came across. Then, in a safe enough distance away, in the cover of the bamboo trees, the figure shed his disguise, and revealed herself to be the tengu Hatate Himekaidou herself, the one and only, with her signature smug and unrepentant grin.

“Phew.” The tengu put her awfully stuffy disguise away and wiped the sweat from her face. Having to put on such a voice and such an uncomfortably warm disguise was just as unpleasant as always, but the payoff was always worth it. No, not the monetary reward, that was just icing on the cake.

As she made herself comfortable perched up in the cover of the bamboo trees, Hatate positioned herself to give herself a good view of the scene unfolding below a distance away. The excited bamboo cutter who purchased her creepshots showing his friend what he got, his friend scolding him for it, but not for infidelity to his wife, but for being careless about making a deal with a youkai.

“Hey, if you want to get killed by that tengu later, that’s your choice.” His friend said, shaking his head and being reasonable in dealing with youkai, “Once that tengu lady finds out what you got, she’s going to kick your ass and take those pics back, you know that, right? You really should know better, man.”

“Come on, it’ll be fine. She never leaves the Youkai Mountains anyways, how’d she even find out?” The bamboo cutter said, “Besides, I already paid for this. You wanna get to use them for a bit or not, huh?”

“No way, I’m heading back. You want to make bad decisions and anger the tengu, that’s your choice, but I ain’t getting into that.”

“Fine! More for me then!”

Aah, humans. They’re so petty and easy to toy with. So easy to take advantage of. The bamboo cutter’s friend was wise, for it was true that Hatate was going to go back and kick that guy’s ass and take her photos back once she was done. It’s nothing personal, it’s all business. That’s just how the hustle is.

...Okay, maybe it is somewhat personal, since Hatate found men absolutely repulsive. She found them to be such disgusting creatures, such lecherous creeps, who’d eagerly spend their money on photographs taken nonconsensually of a young girl’s body, rather than spending it cherishing their poor wives back at home. Ugh, how repulsive. 

Of course, they weren’t actually taken nonconsensually, not when Hatate herself was the one who created the pieces of spirit photography. It was all too easy procuring thoughtography of her own body, getting every best angle of it she could, and making them seen like she was unaware of them. A shot of her panties from underneath made to look like it was taken during her flight, a shot of her enormous bust from the side made to look like it was taken when she was busy with work, a shot of her oversized chest as she was soaked from head to toe in the waterfall of Youkai Mountain…

Aah, even just thinking about the thoughtography she took of herself was turning Hatate on. And even more to think that a disgusting creepy man has them now, and was eagerly using them once his friend had left… 

Hatate couldn’t hold back anymore. Seated comfortably amongst the bamboo trees in a way only a crow could figure out, the tengu spread her legs out and reached under her skirt, eagerly rubbing herself through her wet panties, as she watched the middle-aged man touch himself to the creepshots of her.

It was such a strange form of exhibitionism that Hatate never thought she would be into, but she couldn’t deny that there was nothing hotter to her than watching a filthy man stroke his cock to the photos of her body. As he masturbated with a creepy grin on his face, Hatate used spirit videography to peer into the man’s thoughts, enjoying every bit of the man raping her in his eyes. 

But of course, such a lowly disgusting man would get off to such things. After all, a human would never have the chance to take advantage of a being much stronger than them, Hatate wasn’t surprised at all seeing his fantasies of him overpowering her. She was repulsed by the thought that a lowly man would do such disgusting things to her, and just as equally aroused, as she fingered herself watching visions of her clothes being torn off of her, of her legs being forced apart and her sex being penetrated by the man’s disgusting cock.

Aah, it was just too good! The humiliation of being raped by a man like that, of having her enormous plastic tits toyed with by a man’s hands, it was far too arousing to a prideful girl like Hatate. The visions of the man lewdly licking at her nipples while ramming his cock into her again and again were so incredibly arousing that the tengu quickly found herself at her first climax. 

That was nowhere near the last, though, not when the man continued masturbating, wishing he could force the younger-seeming girl into a passionate tongue kiss, as she cried and yelled obscenities at him for raping her, as he ignored her cries and continued slamming his hips against hers. Oh, if only he knew how incredibly hot it was for the girl in question, who was already quickly hitting her second climax watching him!

But of course, after filling her pussy up with his filthy seed, he’d pull out and immediately go for the other hole, how typical! How brutish! Seeing visions of herself crying out in both pleasure and pain at having her tight asshole penetrated like that was always such a delight. As if to match the obscene visions, Hatate moved her other hand down underneath her and began fingering her ass as well, the sensation heightening her pleasure. 

Oh! The man is more brutish than the others! The visions of him raping her ass from behind quickly involved him choking her as well, as he grabbed at her throat and forced her head back, so he could spit right into her open mouth gasping for air, causing her to choke and her tears to flow. Aah, how delightfully savage! Almost as if he’s just fucking her like a piece of meat! Such terrible treatment of her in her visions quickly brought Hatate to yet another climax. This was just too good!

The way the man quickened the movement of his hand, the way his fantasies intensified, it was pretty clear to Hatate that he was going to cum soon, as he pounded her ass again and again in his fantasies, pinning her down on the ground, crushing her oversized plastic tits, and slamming his hips against hers. Even in her visions, the man looked positively strained with pleasure, shortly before the man in her visions blew his load, right into her tight asshole, filling it up and distending her abdomen, causing the cum already stuffed up her cunt to gush out in a torrent of white. Aah, so brutish…

Hatate hit her climax once again, just as the man himself came in real life, and his fantasies ended.

As the tengu gave herself a moment to rest and catch her breath, she looked down in the distance at the bamboo cutter, wiping his sweat and his cock after such an intense session. He looked just as pleased with himself as she was with herself. But of course, a man with such stamina ought to be, lasting so long…

It’s a pity that while in fantasy, Hatate delighted in being taken by a man like that, she had no desire for that in real life. No matter how virile and sexually experienced the man was, the tengu simply had no interest in them. But what delightful fantasies they make…

Regardless, once she had given herself a moment to rest and recompose herself, it was time to wrap things up. Giving the man a moment to clean himself up, Hatate snuck away into position, ready to pretend like she just flew down Youkai Mountain and finally found the contrabands she was trying so hard to get rid of. This was going to be easy, this was a routine she had done time and time again.

\---

“Ugh, I can’t believe you! You’re so disgusting!”

“A-aurgh! I’m s-sorry! Aagh!”

The crow tengu again and again stomped on the bamboo cutter, even after she had confiscated the photographs and set them ablaze. This was a scene you had witnessed once before, a scene you had hoped to encounter once again, for it confirmed a suspicion that had been plaguing you for a while now: Hatate was selling her own creepshots and getting off watching other people get off on them.

Once Hatate had left the man beaten and bloodied sufficiently enough, she flew off, and you quickly flew after, keeping your distance so she didn’t notice you. How devious was she, using this method to extort money from humans and to use them as masturbation fuel, all while acting like someone out there was deliberately sabotaging her by selling creepshots of her. What a shame you were going to put an end to this ridiculous charade.

Expectedly, she had flown back to Youkai Mountain, back to her office, and you quickly follow, remaining out of sight. Even if you didn’t, you doubt she would have suspected much, since your boss’s office wasn’t too far away anyways. It wouldn’t have been suspicious of you to be seen around these parts.

That’s right, you’re a crow tengu reporter yourself.

Well, ‘reporter’ was probably overselling it. You’re just a new intern working for Aya, who’s been running errands for her all over the place. It’s a job you absolutely resented, for how awful your pay is. Your photography skills weren’t second to Aya’s, and yet you have to serve as her intern with far lower pay until you’ve “earned” your promotion, which was probably never going to happen. It was absolutely ridiculous, and it made you wish you could just put that bitch in her place.

But now, with what you just found out about her competitor, Hatate, it seemed like the places your job took you was going to be a lot of fun…

You knocked at her door, and it wasn’t long before she opened and gave you that smug grin of hers, and that snide, “Oh, that intern from Bunbunmaru? And just what might you be doing here today, huh?”

“Oh, just business.” You snarked right back at her, before pushing your way in and closing the door behind you, earning a look of disgust on her face. That’s right, she hated it when men acted this way towards her, something she’d normally give you a thrashing for. But today, you have some leverage over her, and you’re holding that leverage right now in your hand. “You know, I never knew you’re the type of exhibitionist slut to sell creepshots of yourself, Hatate.”

“H-huh-!?” Instantly, colour drained from the tengu’s face, and her smug grin was replaced with a look of abject horror, a look you savoured. “Y-you… you saw me…?”

“What, you expect a scoop-chasing tengu not to catch something like that?” Putting this hime bitch in her place felt so good, you instantly felt a lot more confident as you spoke, making yourself comfortable at her place and taking a seat without asking, even crossing your legs at the knees while dangling the leverage in between your fingers. “I have to say, Hatate, I’m surprised. I never took you to be the kind to get off to men, you know, being a lesbian and whatnot and all. But I suppose we all have our little secrets, huh?”

“Hey… you better give me that right now.” Hatate said with a growl, trying to tear the photo out of your hand, and missing completely as you quickly tucked it away back into your coat. The look of fear and anger in her eyes was one you’ve been longing to see on her for so long. “If you… if you show anyone that, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Oh will you now?” You tilted your head and gave her a playful look, as if toying with her, “You know, if something like this lands in my boss’s hands… well, we both know what a chatterbox she is with her newspaper, don’t we?”

“Y-you…” Seemingly torn between wanting to kill you right now and not wanting to risk the news getting out, Hatate looked down angrily with her fists clenched, “...you’re blackmailing me, aren’t you?”

“Why else would I hold onto something like this, hmm?” You uncrossed your legs and looked up at her with a shit-eating grin, parting your legs a bit, “Go on, make yourself useful. Maybe if you’re satisfactory, I won’t tell my boss what happened today.”

“Ugh…”

Of course, you had no intentions of giving your boss anything like that, ever. You had no interest in helping her advance her own career when you felt more deserving of that promotion than her. But making this bitch Hatate think you might was too good to pass up on, especially as you got to savour the angry and hateful look on her face as she hesitantly got down on her knees before you, and started undoing your pants.

When your erection popped up, Hatate recoiled and audibly retched, to your pleasure. You’ve been wanting to torture this lesbian like this for so long, and finally getting to do it felt so good. When she seemed like she was about to back out, you reached two fingers into your pocket and lifted up the photo a bit, just as reminder of what she was risking, so she’d be good and get back into it. 

Grimacing, Hatate slowly took your cock in her hand and stroked it, before opening her mouth up and slowly taking in the tip of your erection into her mouth. Aah, how good it felt, to have this bitch’s tongue rubbing up on your glans like this… heh, you bet this was probably the first cock she has ever had in her mouth. How lucky of you to get to take her ‘first time’.

As the hime slowly worked her way down your shaft, stroking it in her hand and licking along it, before pulling back up and engulfing a length of your member with her mouth, she had her eyes fixated on yours, staring up at you with anger and humiliation. You thought that a slut like her who’d sell her own creepshots to some human so she could get off would be more into something humiliating like this, but you suppose that was probably something she only enjoyed in fantasies. How ironic it’d be reality for her!

Feeling Hatate get more into it, as she bobbed her head up and down your shaft, you sighed and relaxed in the chair, but never for a moment letting your guard down. You knew that if she could, she’d snatch back that photo and kick your ass, so you made sure you’re always alert enough to make sure she wasn’t doing anything like that. And besides, getting to watch the lesbian staring up at you angrily was a huge turn-on in itself anyways. It wasn’t something you wanted to miss a moment of. 

Although she hated every moment of it, the tengu was starting to pick up the pace, and taking in more of your shaft every time she moved her head down. She was probably just trying to get this over with so she wouldn’t have to deal with it anymore, but it felt good, so you weren’t complaining. In fact, her doing this was turning you on even more, until you could no longer hold back from grabbing her by her pigtails and pushing her head down, forcing her to deepthroat the entirety of your cock.

“N-nngh…!”

Taken by surprise, and unused to having something like this in her mouth, Hatate teared up and glared at you angrily. Fortunately, or rather, unfortunately for her though, you didn’t keep her deepthroating for long, before you quickly started facefucking her, pulling her head back by her pigtails before pushing her head back down again, over and over again, fucking her mouth like a cocksleeve. It felt so good that it wasn’t long before you cummed, pushing her head back down again and blowing a massive load right into her mouth.

As soon as you let go of her, Hatate immediately stumbled back and coughed, again and again, as if trying to hack out the taste of your semen, her face full of tears. What a pretty sight.

“Heh, the first time you’ve had a cock in your mouth, huh, ‘princess’?” You teased, getting up and taking off your pants. That’s right, you weren’t done with her, nowhere close. You wanted to use her up entirely before being done for today. “I hope you’re not down for the count yet, Hatate, I’m going to be taking more of your ‘firsts’ today.”

“You… you disgust me…” She glared up at you with a furious gaze as she remained collapsed on her side, but that was fine. That was a good enough position.

You got down behind her and pulled her panties down and off, before hoisting one of her legs up by her thigh and rubbing your cock up against her pussy. Hmhm, of course, she’s wet. And shaven too. Her cute little pussy is so delightfully slippery, and so ready for you to penetrate…

“J-just… get on with it already, you creep.” Hatate groaned, not bothering to struggle at this point, not even when you pulled open her blouse and tore off her bra with your free hand, freeing her oversized tits. That’s right, her tits were fake, that was no secret at all. But being able to actually feel these huge knockers in your hand, you had to say, they felt just as good as the real thing. “Ugh, s-stop… groping me, you asshole, just fuck me already…”

“Oh? What’s this? The lesbian is begging to be fucked now, huh?” You teased, continuing to rub your cock up against her pussy as you groped and played with her plastic tits. To gross her out even more, you gave her neck a long and sensual lick, before asking, “Don’t tell me you’re actually wanting this, hmm?”

“Sh-shut up! Of course I’m not! Ugh, you men are so fucking disgusting!” Normally you hated it when she shouted things like that, but today, hearing her say that in such a pathetic state felt so fucking good. It felt so good to put her in her place.

“Whatever you say, ‘princess’. I’ll give you exactly what you want ~” 

Holding her leg up and steadying yourself, you shoved your cock right up her cunt without any regard for her discomfort, and more or less immediately began thrusting, the sudden sensation causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure alike. You had no doubt that this was a new sensation to her, and you were eager to make her cum from it.

As you thrusted away, enjoying the sensation of her warm tight pussy clamping down on your cock, you continued to toy with her enormous tits. They just felt so good, so warm and soft, nothing like you’d imagine big sacks of plastic to feel, and you just couldn’t get enough of them, groping and squeezing them rhythmically as you thrusted. Not wanting to leave her mouth alone either, you stopped groping her for a moment just so you could tilt her head up for a kiss, forcing your tongue into her mouth the same way you forced your cock into her pussy.

Aah, Hatate… such an awful arrogant bitch, reduced to such a pathetic little fucktoy for you to get off with… just being able to do this to her felt so incredible. It wasn’t even like you hadn’t had sex with curvier or sluttier youkai before, but when it’s someone you’d resented for so long, it felt so much better, forcing your cock into her again and again, and turning her angry groans into weak whimpers. You were definitely going to keep holding onto that photo for as long as you could, you’re going to make very good use of it, after all.

Before long, you cummed again, thrusting in as deep as you could and unloading right into her tight pussy, pumping in spurts after spurts of semen, much to her surprise. Pretty much immediately, she broke the kiss and stared down in horror, and cried, “N-not inside, y-you… you asshole…! F-fuck you…!”

“Shut up, you fucking bitch,” you grunted, dumping the last of your load into her even after her protest, “I’ll get you plan B’s later, ‘princess’.”

“Ugh…!” Hatate was absolutely disgusted with you, but couldn’t free herself from you either, simply resigning to just being your fucktoy for now. “I fucking hate you…”

“Oh, the feeling’s mutual. But hey, you really don’t wanna get knocked up, why don’t I make this easier for you then, huh?”

Saying that, you pulled away from her, just so you could turn her onto her stomach, before straddling her once again. Lifting her skirt up and draping your body over hers, you pushed your cock in between her thighs and grinded against her dripping pussy, and said, “Why don’t I take the hole that can’t get pregnant if you’re so fucking picky, huh ‘princess’?”

As if to demonstrate what you meant, you pushed your cock into her tight asshole, without even waiting for a response from her. Actually, it’s not as tight as you had expected, which came as a bit of a surprise, but it still felt absolutely amazing, feeling her clench against your invasive cock. 

“N-nn, n-not my…! U-ugh…!” Hatate groaned out loudly in pain, arching her back and giving you a good opportunity to reach forward and once again grab onto her oversized plastic tits, “Y-you m-men… are s-so brutish…”

“As if you dislike it ~”

Without giving her a moment to adjust to the new sensation, you pretty much immediately began thrusting, stretching her asshole with every thrust and evoking a rather adorable moan from her. Who could have known, that the arrogant prideful Hatate’s weakness was her ass, that she’d be moaning out loudly like a bitch in heat? Not you, and not that you’re complaining.

Pressing down on her with your weight and pulling her back by her enormous tits, you pounded into her ass over and over again, squishing and crushing her oversized udders in your hands. She didn’t even seem to dislike it, as much as she acted like she hated it. In fact, during a few particularly hard thrusts you gave her, the look on her face combined with the sound of her moan almost seemed like she was unrepentantly enjoying it. So much for being a lesbian!

In fact, as you continued ramming your cock up her ass again and again, Hatate’s moaning started becoming more and more intelligible, until you realized she was actually whimpering and moaning, “A-aahn… I-I’m… n-nnh, c-close… I’m… aangh…”

“Hmm? What’s that, ‘princess’?” You asked, deliberately slowing down your thrusting so you could pressure her into saying how she really felt, “Tell me, Hatate, what are you close to, huh?~”

“N-nuhh… n-nothing…”

“Wrong answer. Let’s try that again, shall we?~” Deliberately slowing to a stop now.

“N-no…! D-don’t… don’t stop, I’m… I’m so close… I-I want to c-cum…!”

“And what’s the magic word, huh?~”

“P-please…! Please, f-fuck my ass…! I’m so… I’m so close, i want to c-cum so bad…! M-make me cum! Please, fuck my a-ass already…!”

“Gladly, ‘princess’ ~” 

You’re pretty close yourself, and you didn’t want to deny yourself an orgasm, so you quickly picked up the pace once again, aggressively jackhammering your cock into her ass as you squeezed her enormous tits tightly in your hands. It wasn’t long before you finally hit your final climax, thrusting deep into her ass and pouring out whatever cum you had left in you, an unstemmed torrent of semen into her ass.

Aah, that was so amazing. You never thought you’d be able to rape Hatate like this, and even have her enjoy it. Feeling positively refreshed, you almost rued having to eventually pull out and clean yourself off, but you couldn’t stay here forever.

“Heh, that was fun, but looks like I gotta bounce.” You said to the collapsed heap of tengu on the floor as you put your clothes back on. You didn’t just want to leave this as is though, so you proposed, “Hey, why don’t we make a little game of this, hmm? You keep doing your little thing, but if I catch you doing it again, I get to rape you again, hmm? How’d you think?”

“I… nnh, I…” Hatate slowly sat up, her entire body a mess of sweat and cum, and undoubtedly endowed with exhaustion after all that, and said, holding something up, “...I think you let your guard down, and forgot about your ‘leverage’.”

“...Eh?”

\---

Ugh finally! Finally Hatate got to get back at this creep! She tore up the photo and set it ablaze as he watched on in horror, realizing how much of an asskicking you were about to give him. She can’t fucking stand men, and she hated that it took until he was done fucking her for her to finally swipe that photo back from him!

Before the tengu could fly out her door, she immediately pounced on him, and just began whaling on him, giving him the thrashing of his lifetime, spellcards be damned. She was going to kick his ass so hard he’d wish he’d never crossed her!

Finally, after a lot of bruising and bones breaking, and leaving the fucking creep a whimpering mess, Hatate got back up and crossed her arms. “Hmph! That oughta teach you to mess with me again, you fucking creep! You don’t just mess with Hatate and get away with it, asshole!”

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He whimpered pathetically, curled up on the floor, not so smug anymore after he got hit with the full force of Hatate’s wrath.

Although her eyes were cold and unforgiving as she stared down at this tengu, Hatate’s lips still curled up into a smile, and her voice still carried a mischievous tone, as she said, “...But you know, that little game you proposed… does sound pretty fun. Why don’t we do it, huh? Just don’t expect me to be as easy to catch off guard as this time, you asshole! Hatate Himekaidou doesn’t lose twice!”

Although he was just given a savage beating, the tengu still looked up at Hatate with a smirk on his face, knowing that he had finally got her exactly where he wanted her. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“...Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awful but also I really wanted to write this because it's hot.


End file.
